


Yes, Detective

by Shabby86



Category: Oz/Svu crossover
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 09:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24967714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shabby86/pseuds/Shabby86
Summary: Elliot’s stakeout takes an unexpected turn.
Relationships: Tobias Beecher/Elliot Stabler
Kudos: 14





	Yes, Detective

In a deserted industrial area, many buildings stand long forgotten. At least forgotten by upstanding citizens. Shady actions and transactions have taken place within these abandoned structures.

Detective Elliot Stabler’s current case lead him here. If everything he gathered is correct, the assholes behind the sex trafficking ring meet here. They work out of building number 62.

He got the green light from the Captain to proceed with a stakeout. He parks the beat-up black van among several vehicles left to rot. Some have been stripped. A few just died and were dumped here. Sipping his coffee, Stabler dreads the lengthy night ahead of him. He checks his email on his phone. Nothing important or even interesting. Liv calls to check up on him, but he assures her he’s going to be fine. Tonight is for gathering information.

Playing solitaire does nothing to pass the time. Looking to the time, he finds it’s only 10pm. Now is a good time for dinner. Elliot opens the small pizza box next to him, taking one of the two slices. He saves the second slice for later. He eats an apple, chucking the core out the window. 10:24pm. He sighs deeply.

Picking his phone back up, Elliot opens his favorite porn site. What better way for a recently divorced man to pass some time? He turns the volume off so he can hear what’s going on outside. He looks for something with a pretty blonde. He has a thing for blondes. The woman in the video is tied to the bed. A limb attached to each bed post. Elliot rubs his cock through his jeans as it swells. He massages faster as the video progresses. When he can’t hold back his moans anymore, he realizes the blonde he’s most turned on by is the man. He blushes. He’s always been a little curious, but has never actively pursued an encounter.

Just as precum starts leaking through his jeans, he spots a car swerving down the road. He realizes the driver is probably just avoiding main road ways because he appears drunk. Annoyed at their timing, he flips the switch on his dash light.  
The person stops in front of the van. Elliot turns off his video and uses the flash light on his phone to see. He carefully approaches the flashy, new- looking sedan. He raps his knuckles against the window. The driver rolls down the window.

“Do you know why I pulled you over?” Elliot grunts.

Pushing his glasses up on his nose, the blonde man replies, “I’m not sure. Is it because I’m in this area? I was just trying to avoid traffic. Late night at the office...”

“Really? That’s the answer you’re going with? License, registration, and get out of the car. You smell like a walking martini,” Elliot snips.

“I swear, I’m not drunk,” the man blurts. He gets the registration and opens the door. He needs to steady himself as he stands up. He hands Stabler the paper, then pulls his wallet from his back pocket. He shows Elliot his license.

“Tell me, Tobias, if I run these, what will I find?” Elliot knows this probably isn’t the first time Beecher has been pulled over. Noticing the car, suit, watch... this guy makes a pretty penny. These guys always think nothing can touch them.

Toby’s blue eyes go wide, “umm, ok, I’ve had a drink or two. I’m not drunk. Can you let me go with a warning? I’m positive it’s a pain filing more paperwork after a long night.” He smiles.

Stabler thinks for a moment. He’s a very sexy blonde... and that smile promises sinful things. “I tell you what. I’ll let you go with that warning...” he begins.

“Oh thank you so much,” Toby cuts him off before he can finish.

“BUT...,” Stabler raises his voice over Toby, “I have a few conditions.”

“Anything. Name it,” Toby agrees all to fast.

“You’re clearly drunk, don’t argue with me on that. I’m taking your keys and driving you home.

“Fine,” Toby nods.

“I ever catch you driving drunk again I’ll haul your ass down to the station,” Elliot states sternly.

“Yes, Sir,” Toby sobers up at the thought.

“My last condition? I have a hard-on and a curiosity to explore,” Stabler states boldly. “I have a type and it’s blonde hair, blue-eyed cuties.”

“You think I’m cute?” Toby responds, totally surprised.

“I do, Toby. Do you want to help me out?” Elliot inquires in a husky tone.

“Yes, Sir,” Beecher whispers.

“Are you positive, Tobias? I won’t hold you to this condition. I won’t do this without your consent,” Stabler looks Toby in the eyes, making sure he understands.

“Let me help you. I want to do it, Sir,” Toby groans.

“Call me Detective Stabler or Elliot, not Sir,” Elliot smiles. He backs Toby against his car, dipping in for a kiss. Toby tastes of martini and his own erotic flavor. Elliot licks into his mouth. Toby slides his long tongue along Elliot’s. He presses his erection against Toby. “Get on your knees, Toby. Now.”

“Yes Detective,” Toby moans, lowering to his knees.

Elliot unfastens his jeans, tucking his underwear under his balls. He stimulates himself, watching Toby lick his lips. “What are you waiting for? Blow me, Beecher.”

Grasping Stabler’s hips, Toby drags his tongue along his cock. He opens his mouth wide, taking Elliot to the root. A moan escapes his mouth. He gets out his cell phone as he watches Toby’s head bob.

He starts recording a video. “Look up, Beecher. Let me see those beautiful eyes,” he groans. Toby peers up, smiling around his dick. “Oh good boy, baby, very good boy.”

Elliot grabs a fist full of blonde hair and holds Toby’s head in place. He thrusts slow and deep, listening to Beecher gag on his long, thick dick. “That’s it, Toby, let me fuck that throat.”

When he approaches orgasm, Elliot pulls out of Toby’s mouth. Beecher never takes his eyes off the camera. He understands Elliot wants to see his face. Stabler wraps his first around his dick and strokes furiously. Orgasm strikes like lightening. He holds onto the door of Toby’s car so as not to fall. Once he catches his breath, he gazes down at his handy work.

“Look at you. So sexy with my semen splashed across your handsome face, dripping from your glasses. I got it all over your expensive shirt and tie,” Stabler observes.

Toby blushes. Stabler stretches his hand out to help Toby to stand. He opens Toby’s pants, pushing them to his ankles. He discovers black silk panties.

“Aren’t those pretty,” Elliot’s voice shimmering with amusement. “Do you like to feel pretty, Toby?” Toby’s cheeks burn with embarrassment. The more Stabler teases him, the more aroused he becomes. “You having fun being a dirty slut for me, sweetheart?”

Toby squirms under the questioning. “Detective, please,” he whines.

“Please what? Oh, these?” Elliot runs a finger along the waistband of Toby’s underwear. “Aww look at your chubby little cock,” he coo’s, even though it’s anything but little. “It’s standing up so proud. Isn’t that cute?” Stabler smirks as he pushes the panties down.

Toby moans, precum starting to leak from his penis. He looks anywhere but at Elliot. Stabler spins Toby around, pulling his back against his own chest. He snakes an arm around Beecher waist, firmly grasping his dick. Stroking his cock while grinding against his ass turns Toby into a panting mess. He feels Toby shaking, near orgasm, so he lets go.

“No. Why? I was just about to...” Toby stumbles.

Stabler cuts him off, “I know,” he states smugly.

He brings him to the brink again and stops. Toby howls, grinding his ass against Elliot’s growing erection. Stabler reaches down with his free hand, looking to finger Toby’s ass. He discovers a metal object already occupying his hole.

“What’s this,” Stabler questions while firming tapping the object. He’s aware of what he found. He just wants to hear Toby tell him.

“Butt plug,” Beecher whispers.

“I didn’t catch that. What is this? Concealed weapon?” Elliot inquires, slapping his ass.

“Oh God!” Toby moans. “It’s my butt plug, Detective.”

Elliot kisses the back of his neck. He take hold of the plug and gently pulls it out. “How lucky you choose today to wear this. You’d have been sore if I plowed you dry.”

Elliot continues edging Toby until he’s growling in frustration. He holds Toby’s wrists as he shoves him against the car. Both men pant and moan as Stabler relentlessly fucks Toby. The cool metal of the car feels amazing against Toby’s throbbing dick.

“I’m gonna come in your ass, Toby. Ok?” Stabler asks.

“Yeah. Fill me up,” Toby allows. “Please let me come. Please,” he begs as his orgasm builds.

Before Stabler can respond, Toby shoots sticky fluids all over his car door. Elliot’s right behind him. Resting his chin on Toby’s shoulder. He slips his hand between Toby and the car, drawing 2 fingers through the sticky mess. He moves Toby to the side a bit. Stabler writes ‘SLUT’ on the car window.

“Ready to go home?” Elliot asks.

“Yeah,” Toby says, sleep washing over his face.

“Get in while I gather my stuff from the van,” Elliot orders.

Toby does as he’s told. Elliot climbs into the car, tosses his stuff into the back seat, and starts the car. It’s a quiet drive. Both men thinking about everything that transpired. As they pull into the driveway, Stabler has to wake Toby up.

“We home already, baby?” Toby asks.

“Yes, babe, we are,” Elliot answers. “Next time we role play outside of the house, you should take a nap first.”

“Yes, Detective,” Toby smirks. “And you’re washing the car later!”


End file.
